In her language class, Vanessa took 6 tests. Her scores were 80, 91, 92, 77, 96, and 86. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $80 + 91 + 92 + 77 + 96 + 86 = 522$ Her average score is $522 \div 6 = 87$.